caithnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Classes
Here are a couple of notes of how the classes from the fifth edition fantasy role-playing game operates in Caithness. Classes of Mars Barbarians Barbarian fighters are strictly a lifestyle, and can mean anywhere from the people from the North to warriors from the land of the seven wizard lords (Gaul/Occitania/France). The true barbarian, however, do come from the north beyond the wall. And from the land of Ireland; where druidism still has power. To the danes and norsemen, which still have some influence. Fighters Civilized fighting, soldiering, and knightly virtue all characterize the fighter. Still the fighter is trained in martial weapon combat. Fighters often take up one or two levels in athlete (monk) to show that they are trained in hand to hand combat. Athletes (Monk) Athletes who adventure often study certain unarmed combat styles. Called "monks" in the 5th edition fantasy role-playing game; they are truly athletes that study and master medieval unarmed combat. Clerical Classes Cleric Clerics follow either the most popular faith: that of Roman Catholicism; or they are heretics or worse -- pagans. However, in Caithness, there is generally a tolerant version of the Roman Catholic faith. Pagans are allowed to worship openly and the Celtic Christian Church is still alive. Clerics often do miracles according to their faith and not according to how they are ordained. Pagans may follow the Celtic, Roman, or Norse pantheons; while Clerics of the two Christian Churches may choose either Knowledge, Life, or War. Players may create their own god, but may be deemed as a heretic by the Christian Church. Druid The druidical order was destroyed at the time of the Agricola Campaign, a Roman conquest, through what was known as Britannia. The druids were forced underground when the Christian religion gained ground soon after. Some still exist, catering to the needs of pagans. Mysterious channeling students of the wilds, the druids wait for the day when they can be tolerated by the church again and not treated as heretics. Paladin Paladins include holy Christian knights as well as holy crusaders swept up in fury to reclaim the holy land for the Christian Church. Caithness participated in the 3rd Crusade, and is now ruled by King John "lackhand" Plantagenet. Still, their are many holy knights going on holy quests. Called to a better purpose, these Paladins are usually virtuous. The unvirtuous are usually fallen. Classes of Hermes Sorcerer Sorcerers rely on casting spells on instinct. They often challenge the Wizardly approach to magic saying they’d rather improvise than rely on a codified set of magical words and gestures. In the time of Caithness there are more sorcerers than wizards, mostly because of magical bloodlines. Most are of the Arcane bloodline (one which will be codified here), than of the draconic or wild magic bloodlines. Warlock Warlocks are trusted little by the people of Caithness. In a land where the warlock tradition is not accepted, the Warlock is often persecuted for his abilities. Their pacts and pact magic are often not trusted as there are many fiendish warlocks. Warlocks often gather in covens, and go typically three by three. They often watch for new potential apprentices. Wizard Wizards take a scholarly approach to magic. They are often found in cities dwelling in covenants. The most famous of which is the Stonehenge Covenant and the Cambridge Covenant. Wizards aren't trusted either, since the mages often use their magic for the good of the covenant. Wizards also congregate into families as well. Adventuring wizards are rare and some were asked to go to the Levant to be apart of the third Crusade. Those that returned were forever changed. Sometimes, a young wizard will leave the covenant or his family to find his own path through adventure. Other Classes Category:Player Classes